Danny Phantom Crossover Challenges
by phantom00
Summary: Crossover Challenges for Danny Phantom. Please PM me or leave a review if you accept a challenge.
1. Challenge Page 1

**Challenge 1**

 **Danny Phantom Young Justice Challenge**

It's been several years since the disasteriod. During the raid on Cadmus Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad didn't just find a clone of Superman but a clone that contained the strains of Danny Phantom and Power Girl.

Rules:

No Kindred Spirits (So no previous cloning attempts)

Post PP

 **Challenge 2**

 **Danny Phantom Star Wars Challenge**

While searching for who she is, she goes through a ghost portal and winds up in a galaxy far far away.

Rules:

Take place during original trilogy.

 **Challenge 3**

 **Danny Phantom Highschool of the Dead Challenge**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker are participating an exchange progam to go to Japan and the walking dead so happens to start attacking the living.

Rules:

Takes place before Ultimate Enemy

 **Challenge 4**

 **Danny Phantom Ranma 1/2 Challenge**

While battling the Box Ghost, the Box Ghost managed to get hold of a box containing three differentt cursed waters and the waters splashed onto Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Also what's this about Danny's parents sitting him up with different arranged marriages?

Rules:

Danny's Marriage Contracts, Paulina, Valerie, and Sam (Optional More girls including girls from Ranma)

 **Challenge 5**

 **Danny Phantom X-Men Evolution Challenge**

The X-Men are following a string of burgleries that seem to have mutant involved in them, they find Dani Fenton, the clone of Danny Fenton, living on the streets.

Rules:

Starts in season 1

 **Challenge 6**

 **Danny Phantom Harry Potter Crossover Challenge**

After flying off into the sunset, after she is stabilized, Danielle 'Dani' Fenton/Phantom gets invited to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Rules:

Takes Place all 7 years

Dani and Harry are friends through all 7 years

Optional Dani/Harry Pairing

 **Challenge 7**

 **Danny Phantom DC Comics Crossover Challenge**

Sam Manson has a secreat that even she is unaware of, she is the daughter of Trigon and she is the portal for him to enter our their dimension.

Rules:

Sam is Raven

 **Challenge 8**

 **Danny Phantom Attack on Titan Crossover Challenge**

Danny has been asleep for a long time and when he wakes up giants rome the land eating any human that comes across their path, what will he do in the cruel world he wakes up in?

 **Challenge 9**

 **Danny Phantom Avengers Crossover Challenge**

The Nasty Burger explodes killing all of his loved ones and sends Danny into another dimension and this one is full of heroes and villains.

 **Challenge 10**

 **Danny Phantom Bleach Crossover Challenge**

It was another day in Amity Park until Danny is sucked in Hueco Mundo and his only way back is to strike a deal with Aizen.

Rules:

DannyXHarribelXNel Pairing

Strong Danny

 **Challenge 11**

 **Danny Phantom Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

During a battle with a ghost, Danny falls into a ghost portal and appears in a Galaxy far far away, during the Clone Wars.

Rules:

DannyXNonHuman Jedi Pairing

 **Challenge 12**

 **Danny Phantom Digimon Crossover Challenge**

Danny's parents built the ghost portal and unknown to them instead of leading to the ghost zone it lead to the Digital world and now its Danny and his friends need to partner up with their partner digimon to stop the evil digimon from destroying their world.

Rules:

Digimon Tamers Biomerge is a must

Optional OC Digimon

 **Challenge 13**

 **Danny Phantom Ouran High Host Club Crossover Challenge**

Danny gets accepted in an exchange progam and he goes to Ouran high and through a series of unexpected events he joins the Host Club.

 **Challenge 14**

 **Danny Phantom One Piece Crossover Challenge**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker are normal kids on the grand line until the marines order a buster call on their island and they are the only survivors.

Rules:

Danny eats a devil fruit for his ghost powers

Danny, Sam and Tucker join the Straw hats

Optional Jazz lives (but the trio don't know until later)

 **Challenge 15**

 **Danny Phantom Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Danny wasn't the only person who received powers during the portal accident, Sam was exposed to experimental energy that Danny's parents were working on and gave her the powers of a Kree/Human Hybrid.

Rules:

Sam is Ms./Captain Marvel in this series.


	2. Authors Note

Author **Nephalem of Judgement** has accepted Challenge 1


	3. Challenge Page 2

**Challenge 16**

 **Danny Phantom Avengers Crossover Challenge**

After graduating High School Danny helps other superheroes to contain a massive breakout from supervillain prison and offered a place on the big leagues.

Rules:

Post Disateraid

 **Challenge 17**

 **Danny Phantom Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

Danny catches Sam cheating on him and in his grief didn't notice a ghost portal that manages to transport him to a galaxy far far away.

 **Challenge 18**

 **Danny Phantom Hulk Crossover Challenge**

Instead of turning into a halfa, Danny turns into a giant green rage monster every time he gets angry.

Rules:

On the run Danny

 **Challenge 19**

 **Danny Phantom Gen13 Crossover Challenge**

Danny goes invistigate a military compound that the GiW shows a lot of attention towards but gets more than he bargained for superpowered individuals.

Rules:

DannyXCaitlin pairing

 **Challenge 20**

 **Danny Phantom Darkstalkers Crossover Challenge**

Danny didn't become a half ghost when the portal opens, he became a darkstalker. Now with his new darkstalker powers he has to protect the new threats coming to his town.

Rules:

What darkstalker Danny is up to you

 **Challenge 21**

 **Danny Phantom Muv-Luv Crossover Challenge**

As the BETAs slowly expand their reach on Earth and humanity is losing the war, that is until rumors of a single human killing entire battalions of BETAs with nothing but his bare hands started to circulate. Who is this human and how can he or she change the course of the war.


	4. Challenge Page 3

**Challenge 22**

 **Danny Phantom Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Shortly after Danny gets his powers his parents find out about them, either by accident or him telling them, they attempt to disect him but he manages to escape, thanks to his sister Jazz and he eventully winds up at the Xavier Insitute.

Rules:

DannyXCarol Danvers pairing

Carol Danvers is a mutant

Carol is about the same age as Danny

 **Challenge 23**

 **Danny Phantom Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Carol winds up in another world and is dying and winds up giving her powers to Sam Manson, will the girl use her powers for sefless or selfish reasons.

Rules:

Starts shortly after Ultimate Enemy

Sam has Carol Danvers powers

 **Challenge 24**

 **Danny Phantom Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

10 years has passed since the Disateriod and Danny and Sam have broken up, but that is the least of his worries as his alternite evil self has escaped and during their initial confrontation has sent both Phantoms to a galaxy far far away.

Rules:

Takes place during clone wars

DannyXAayla Secura

 **Challenge 25**

 **Danny Phantom Harry Potter Crossover Challenge**

Everyone knows Harry is sent to his 'normal' relatives after his parents, Vernon and Petunia, deaths but what if they were actually excentric ghost hunters that built an actual ghost portal in their basement and after it didn't work Harry took a look inside of it...

Rules:

Harry gets his ghost powers before 1st year

 **Challenge 26**

 **Danny Phantom Avengers Assemble Crossover Challenge**

Danielle 'Dani Phantom' Fenton is a clone of the famed ghost hero Danny Phantom and after wondering the world for several years she gets an invintation to join the worlds greatest team, the Avengers.

Rules:

Starts in episode 1

 **Challenge 27**

 **Danny Phantom Naruto Crossover Challenge**

During the Sound invasion of Konoha, Orichimaru didn't summon the Hokages, he summoned two beings from a bygone age, Danny Phantom and his clone Dani Phantom in their prime. Back alive they managed to break free of Orichamaru's grasp and starts sending shockwaves through the shinobi world.

 **Challenge 28**

 **Danny Phantom Teen Titans Crossover Challenge**

Danny Fenton was born a girl and to a human and a kryptonian, becoming a human/kryptonian hybrid and her birth name is Kara Zor-el the cousin of Superman. Due to a series of circumanstances she winds up at the Fentons unaware of her true heritage until an accident awakens her kryptonian abilities, attracting unwanted attention from heroes and villains.

Rules:

FemDanny

Danny winds up on the Teen Titans initially

 **Challenge 29**

 **Danny Phantom My Hero Academia Crossover Challenge**

Danny Phantom becomes the US's equivelent to All Might and he sends his clone Dani Phantom to UA.

Rules:

No one initally knows she is a clone


	5. Challenge Page 4

**Challenge 30**

 **Danny Phantom Fairy Tale Crossover Challenge**

After preventing one of Vlad's schemes Danny Phantom winds up in the world of Fairy tail and becomes part of their guild.

Rules:

Strong Danny

DannyXLucy Pairing

 **Challenge 31**

 **Danny Phantom X-Men Evolution Crossover Challenge**

His parents find out that Danny is half ghost and Danny makes a run for it and now his parents that he murdered their son and the only family that believes him are Jazz and his cousin Carol Danvers. As he finds his place he winds up in Bayville.

Rules:

Danny joins the X-Men

Danny has an x-gene

 **Challenge 32**

 **Danny Phantom Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover Challenge**

Danny's parents didn't make a portal to the ghost zone but a portal to the realm of the monsters of Dueling now Danny is half human half duel monster.

 **Challenge 33**

 **Danny Phantom Attack on Titan Crossover Challenge**

After dieing Danny is reincarnated into a world where Humanity is at war with man eating giants.

Rules:

Danny still has his ghost powers

 **Challenge 34**

 **Danny Phantom Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

Sam and Tucker are Jedi Padawans and Danny Phantom is no one important but as the Clone Wars rage on these three find each other and become friends after Danny joins them to defeat the Seperatists.

Rules:

Danny is reluncted to join the war

 **Challenge 35**

 **Danny Phantom DC Comics Crossover Challenge**

After the events of D-Stabilised a space ship lands in Amity Park where a teenaged Kara Ka-L, Power Girl, lands.

Rules:

Danny X Kara Ka-L


End file.
